Shadowpelt
Prologue The Water Shall Frost, The Shadow Shall Wither, The Sun Shall Shine, Till The Falling Pine... Chapter One "'' I, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.'' Shadowpaw,'' do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Vinestar announced, his voice sounding loud through the clearing.'' "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowpelt. StarClan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan." '' Vinestar rested his muzzle on the new warrior and Shadowpelt licked Vinestar's shoulder in return. Shadowpelt! Shadowpelt! Shadowpelt! "Tonight you shall sit vigil, you are forbidden to talk to any cat for the rest of the night." Vinestar stated, he flicked his tail to signal that the meeting was over. *** Shadowpelt peered up into the trees, she scented a Clan, it smelt sweet, but what Clan was it. She didn't recognize the scent. Suddenly the stars turned into a cone, spiraling down onto the grass. Three starry cats appeared, they spoke together in one single voice, "''Beware not the Forest, But the cats within..." In saying those words the three StarClan cats started disappearing. "Wait, no! What do you mean?" called Shadowpelt after them, but they had already gone. *** "You can go to the warriors den now." meowed Rainwhisker. Shadowpelt staggered into the den. "Sleep in that corner." sneered Whiteeye, pointing his paw toward a pile of moss in the corner. Even though the moss in the corner was damp and old Shadowpelt did not care, she fell into a deep sleep the very second that she lay down. *** Shadowpelt's eyes fluttered open, she looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the warriors den, panic seized her heart. A cat, a black tom with icy blue eyes stared down at her, a scar down his left eye. "Finally, the time has come. You shall learn to use your powers, for us." Shadowpelt looked around her, then she saw, the black tom was not alone. Menacing cats unsheathed their claws, grinning ominously, they stepped out of the shadows. "You shall learn under me, in this lovely forest." the tom spoke. Forest? ''Shadowpelt took another glance around her. She looked at the sky, it should have been morning, but the moon shone in the sky. She automatically knew where she was, and overall who the tom was. "You haven't died yet. I just sent you here." the tom licked his paw calmly. "You expect me to believe you, Scourge! I may be loyal to MoonClan, but I'm not loyal to ''you!" Shadowpelt spat. Scourge signaled something with his tail, a tabby tom limped forward and put her paw on Shadowpelt who tried to squirm away, but the tabby closed his eyes, and Shadowpelt found that she couldn't move. She tried to run but her legs wouldn't obey. Her vision turned blurry, she heard the distinctive sound of laughter, and then darkness. Chapter Two "It's time for the patrol, you've been sleeping all morning." it was Waterclaw, the deputy. Shadowpelt's voice was dry and she stammered, "Can I go to Stottedflower first?" "Yes, go on." Shadowpelt dipped her head in gratitude and stalked towards the medicine cat's den. Spottedflower was telling Birchkit to rest and sleep. Birchkit had snuck out of camp during Shadowpelt's warrior ceremony and had been attacked by a fox. "Is his injury bad?" asked Shadowpelt. Spottedflower looked at Shadowpelt accusingly. "Why have you come? I don't want to see you. You have been poisoned by Dark Forest. Leave me!" Shadowpelt shuddered, Why is she acting like this. How does she know about what happened last night? Then Shadowpelt remembered, the paw had touched her head. The laughter the deasiness. Spottedflower was right, she must have been poisoned by the Dark Forest cat. What is happening to me? What will the poison do? "Kill Sunstar." Scouge's voice sounded in Shadowpelt's ears. Shadowpelt ran out of the camp out of the forest, she stopped at Mouthermouth. She had not even had travelling herbs, and her stomach was growling with hunger. "You are hungry, eat. How important are the rules anyway?" Scourge's voice rasped into her ear like a snake, a poisonous one, ready to kill anyone. But what does the warrior code do, it does not help me. She stepped into the cave, blind in the darkness. Until she saw the glowing blue moonstone. She sat and reached out, touching her nose to the stone. Before her closed eyes, the stone turned black.